Sadness from the Start
Sadness from the Start is fourth case in Setil Fields and tenth case overall in Metrocity. Previously... Henry Douglas decided to give a speech called "The Truth about Setils". Zvonimir Setil finished his treatment and David got back to work and his wound is healed. Chief told David, Mark and Mike to go to the speech and protect everyone. Plot While the three of them (David, Mark and Mike) were going to the speech, Zvonimir was at the police station and he was following the events with Chief Samson Marley. Cheif called Mark to see if everything is okay. Mark said that everything was okay and at that very moment, the tire went flat. The tire was shot and the car crashed. Cheif and Mark lost connection. Zvonimir and the Cheif drove to the car crash site only to see Mark Olly sliced in half. David Mad and Mike Brown were alive, but they had amnesia. His brother, Timon Olly, was devastated when he heard his brother died. Mid-investigation, Henry Douglas gave speech about how Setils have absolute power over Metrocity and how that isn't fair. He said that he wants fot Setils to have a limited rule over Metrocity, and that bigger rule should have a mayor. He was flagged as a suspect after he said that he is sad how a cop can die in such a "peaceful city". And lastly, Leo Peter was flagged after it was found out that he stalked Mark. Later, it was found out the Mike wanted a promotion from officer to detective and that Timon and Mark had a fight over the heritage from their late mother. The Killer turned out to be Leo Peter. He said that he stalked Mark for UMBRA. He said that UMBRA wanted Mark dead because he was in a MCPD. He said that they must find out UMBRA plans by themselves. He was sent 10 years in prision with no chance of parole. Later, David organised Mark's furneal. He wanted a music from AB/DB, Mark's favorite band. He found one albume at Marks' house. Everyone said nice things about Mark. Mike later got a promotion to a detective due to Mark's death. The team decided to reasearch about UMBRA and their connections. It was found out that UMBRA is an organization that wants complete anarchy in Metrocity. They decided to leave that investigaon for later. King of Metrocity, Matthew Setil, came to the station and said that he made a deal with Henry Douglas. He said that royals will have some thing in their control and that mayor will have more things in his control. He said that first elections will occour soon and that first candidate is Henry Douglas. The rest of Setils must find a job. Carl Setil got a job at hospital as a doctor. He works with Phillip Zuinca. The team decide to visit Carl at his first day of the work... Summary Victim: * Mark Olly '''(found sliced in half) Murder Weapon: * '''Chainsaw Killer: * Leo Peter Suspects David Mad - senior detective Mike Brown - officer Timon Olly - victim's brother Henry Douglas - Metrocity Bank CEO Leo Peter - radnom kid Quasi-suspect(s) Matthew Setil - King of Metrocity Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer has a chainsaw * The Killer is farsighted * The Killer's blood type is O+ * The Killer has blonde hair * The Killer is under 20 years old Trivia * AB/DB is a parody of AC/DC.